Theme Park World
'''Theme Park World '("Sim Theme Park" in United States and "Theme Park Roller Coaster" on Playstation 2.)'' is a business simulation game released in 1999 made by Bullfrog Productions. It is a sequel to Theme Park and Theme Hospital and its succesor is Theme Park Inc. ("SimCoaster" in United States.). Theme parks Theme Park World has 4 themed theme parks. *Lost Kingdom, a jurassic jungle park. This park is default. *Halloween World, a scary halloween park. *Wonderland, a happy fantasy park. *Space Zone, a futuristic sci-fi park. Gameplay The Gameplay was focused on business simulation. Players were tasked in order to open a park, build rides, attract guests and gain profit. The player also has to hire staff to help maintain the park, including mechanics that upgrades and repairs and researchers which boost the actual research time. There was also goals that provides players with Gold Tickets which they use in order to unlock new theme parks. Research was done automatically and during so, there was a variety of rides and other attractions to choose from: *Rollercoasters: The Ride begins with a station and there can start to create a layout for the cars to run on, you can add loops as well. But players will be notified when they need to fine tune a track piece and also coasters will be pulled by chain lift if the slope is too steep. There is also a track limit to prevent seemingly long tracks from being placed. *Track Rides: Like rollercoasters but are in two sub-types; water and go-kart. The former is a unridable water ride where guests cruise through a circuit while the latter is actually a mini-game where you race. Both of these have track add-ons that can add character to a track ride. *Rides: Simple attractions that can vary from swinging rides to spinners and to bouncy castles. *Tour Rides: Aerial vehicles fly in set flight paths around the park before landing back at start. Ranging from winged creatures to machines. *Shops: These stalls provide guestx and also income for the manager. Fries, Burgers, Souvenirs and Restaurants are all found here. *Side-shows: Many are playable and will start a minigame for the player otherwise, a simple entertainment venue. Classic coconut shies are one of many. *Accessories: Minor decorations and toilets for guests bursting for the loo. You can also find security cameras to aid staff as well as staff rooms to provide staff a place of rest. Old rides can 'die' when you hear a boom sound and a wall with skulls surrounding it. It means insufficent upgrades were applied and needs to be replaced During gameplay, players can access 'Camcorder Mode', allowing players to run alongside guests and go on the rides with them. However some may not be ridable. The game is over when the player goes bankrupt after failing to repay debt in less than 3 weeks. External links *''Theme Park World'' at Theme Park game *''Theme Park World'' at NeoSeeker *''Sim Theme Park'' at MobyGames *''Sim Theme Park'' at GameSpot *''Sim Theme Park'' at IGN Category:Games Category:Theme Park World Category:Theme Park games